cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rishi Van
Rishi Van is a very large and older nation at 42 days old with citizens primarily of Indian ethnicity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Rishi Van work diligently to produce Aluminum and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. Rishi Van is located in the picturesque hills of Maharastra, India, where Maharj Rishi Ashoka I rules with an iron fist. Rishi Van can be characterized as a Shikhar (Zenith) with paradise-like qualities and capabilities. History After World War III wiped out much of the sub-contemporary Earth population, a certain wealthy businessman turned politician known predominantly as 'Rishi Bhai' (translates to 'Rishi the venerable' in Hindi), used his political base and supporters to create a new nation outside of the confines of the largest city in India, Mumbai. Rishi Bhai, his subordinates and supporters quickly built the capital city, Kantilal. As the days went on, the population, along with the amounts of infrastructure and technology, grew exponentially. In an effort to retain his power for the remainder of his life, and for his posterity to enjoy, Rishi Bhai dubbed himself King. Thus, he became Maharaj Rishi Ashoka I, and rules with absolute authority to this very day. Rishi Van recently acquired a harbor to increase its trading abilities, and a bank to boost revenues. Domestic & Foreign Policy It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Rishi Van is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Rishi Van to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Rishi Van allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Rishi Van believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Rishi Van will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Wars Throughout its history, Rishi Van has been involved in many significant wars. The first war was declared by ruler Marshie of Strongbadia. This war resulted in the initial loss of several dozen soldiers. After receiving generous aid from tinman645 of Ming Dynasty, Rishi Van was able to successfully crush Strongbadia. Peace was declared soon after. It should also be noted that since this war the nation of Strongbadia and its ruler, Marshie, have disappeared from the face of the Earth. No information has been obtained as to their whereabouts. The second war was declared by ruler Eliot of Jihadistan. Apparently, the ruler believed that he and his nation's name were being slandered by Rishi Bhai. However, these accusations were without base, and peace was soon declared without a single battle having been fought. The third war was declared by Rishi Van on the nation of Xehanort. This war is currently being fought. However, Rishi Van is winning by quite a large margin. Geography The nation of Rishi Van is located in western India, in the former state of Maharastra, near the former city of Mumbai(Bombay). Rishi Van extends outwards in a circular shape from its central-most city, Kantilal. Its base coordinates are: 16.63619187839765, 74.53125. Category:Nations